russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Broadcast City
Broadcast City is a television and radio broadcast center owned by the Philippine government. It is located at Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Broadcast City is the home of state-owned sequestered TV and radio networks IBC and RRN as their headquarters. This is also the former home of the network BBC. It was built in July 1978 and founded by Amb. Roberto Benedicto and it was the most modern broadcast facility at that time. IBC has retained the usage of Broadcast City in late 2018, and it is set for the Larossa Condominum project. It is reported to be modernized by 2010. Today, IBC and RPN shared the Broadcast City headquarters. Structures (IBC) The Broadcast City is the main state-of-the-art headquarter, commercial and corporate building of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation owned by the Philippine government, its subsidiaries, and other affiliate companies with office spaces, built-in modern studios, radio booths, recording studio, complementary amenities sufficient and new capabilities are its technical equipment and systems, props storage, garage areas, rehearsal rooms, talent dressing and makeup rooms, and administrative and production offices. It is a television and radio broadcast center consists of a compound with an ared of approximately 5,000 square meters. It is located at the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while holds office in several locations. The features of the studio and shown the dance studio where the audience including Jose Avellana watched them dance. It was orginally built in July 1978 and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs and was then the most advanced broadcast falcility in Asia for IBC 13 operations, designed to resemble common US television facilities (since it comprised of separate soundstages), with office spaces, built-in modern studios and complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations. The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. The TOC houses 100 equipment racks providing space for a control system for studio and post-production; 100 stereo-audio distribution amplifiers; 100 video distribution amplifiers; a 1,13-position video patchbay; and a 1,13-position stereo audio patch field will modernize IBC building, which houses IBC and RPN develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex from having modern broadcasting facilities, headquarters, studios, radio booths, dish satellite and offices. The park's administration those in front and outside the IBC studios among the restaurants outside the park by the convenience store Ministop. By that time, new skyscrapers twice the height of Broadcast Drive had surrounded the building, obstructing IBC’s signal. Interference complaints from surrounding offices compelled a halving of transmitting power. Today, it is now the country's largest and most technologically advanced broadcast falcility, capble of the broadcasting multiple and simultaneous live SD or HD audio-video feeds to any parts of the world. The Broadcast City complex contains several buildings and studios used for broadcasting, taping, post-prouction feature corporate office, television production space and cutting-edge broadcast facilities and other related business (along with the park). The building and main office of IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation can also be found inside the Broadcast City complex in the corporate building. Post-production facilities include the 5 computer-edit-equipped suites, with the 25 VTRs assignable to any suite. 'IBC main building' The main entrance to the whole complex is located here. Today, it is mainly occupied by the FM radio station 89 DMZ. The IBC Studios can be toured through the company's IBC Studio Tours. 'IBC studios' The first phase was the news department (with the control room for news programs) and the second phase involved the entertainment department. IBC News department building is the news studio and office building of the news division IBC News and Current Affairs. The first floor is IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita, [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/News%20Team%2013 News Team 13] and IBC NewsBreak in the first floor as the news studio. The IBC Newsroom which is used by the IBC News Network for live broadcasts is located here and the AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1358 as well as its News.IBC.com.ph website. Second floor of the news studio and office building is the loop studio, which is being used by the morning news and talk show [http://russel.wikia.com/wiki/Pilipinas%2C%20Gising%20Ka%20Na%20Ba%3F%20%28IBC%29 Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan]. The IBC Studios are the oldest television studios of IBC. It is actually a single large studio that is further divided into twelve smaller studios. It was originally built in 1978 and it is directly connected to the main building. Studio 1, one of the oldest studios of IBC, currently houses the Friday night dance music variety show DMZ-TV. Studio 2, one of the the largest studio of IBC and houses the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, the youth-oriented magazine show Saberkada and the comedy talk show The Jon Santos Show. The Studio 3, also one of the oldest studio of IBC houses the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. Studio 4 houses the game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Studio 5 and 6 (the Escalera house, the Ungasis house and Diliman High School with Aning's Coffeeteria near the public high school) are used by the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Studio 7 is used by the curriculum-based game show Battle of the Brains. Studio 8 houses the lifestyle talk show Morning Kris. Studio 9 where the situational comedies are taped, the action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval which taped in this studio (every sound created in the studio is captured). Studio 10 houses the late morning entertainment news program ''Showbiz Unlimited'', the talk show Forum ni Randy and the public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Studios 11 and 12 are temporary studio set-ups, where the props and set decorations are dismantled after the show, this studio is currently being used by the educational children's show KapinoyLand, the gag show T.O.D.A.S. and the shows of the top-rating music channel Channel V. Houses the production offices, dressing rooms, photoshoots, make-up room of IBC Production Studio and the live show. This studio is also home for the entertainment news program Secarats News of Secarats TV. Arrived at the Audience Entrance Gate were all amazed at the number of people lined up at the entrance gate The Technical Operation Center is the floors of the technical center were hollow and made of fiberglass. Thousands of cables and fiber optics were to be found underneath these fiberglass floors into the different sections of the center. We went to the subtitling room. Although, they were able to observe the people working, the computers and the TV screens through the window glass where the opening and the closing billboards are done like the "parental guidance" which appeared in some programs. Sub-titles like often recorded, but if the situation demands, it can be typed live. Afterwhich, they headed for the Master Control Room. This section finalizes everything before a program is shown on screen. They determine the quality of the audio and video pointed the vectorscope which is the device being used in determining video quality. The section where the commercials are arranged- based on what TV programs are appearing, how many times they should appear, and the length of time it must be aired on TV. Commercial rates cost more or less P1000,0000 per 30 seconds. Commercials/advertisements therefore, serves as the lifeblood of television. It enables television networks to survive and continue to produce programs which will cater the audience tastes and preferences. See also *Ewww, That's Jologs. That's Entertainment.: Live from Broadcast City: Uniwide Sales' Battle of the Brains! *Philippine Broadcasting Service *Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation *Radio Philippines Network *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Media company headquarters in the Philippines Category:Office buildings in Metro Manila Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Buildings and structures in Quezon City Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation